Lightning Diles
Lightning Diles (Japanese: ローディング=ダイルス, Rōdeingu=Dairusu, Loading=Diles) is a Rapid-Fire Type Core Change System B-Daman. It is owned by Alba Cocodoro. Body Set: Diles Head Part As the B-Daman's name suggests, it is designed to look like a crocodile, with its red eye designs and complicated purple and yellow patterns towards the sides of the Head Part, along with a green visor in the crocodile's open mouth. There are also three ridges along its snout, for players to rest their fingers on when holding the B-Daman. This Head Part is considerably long when compared with other ones. Arm Parts The Arm Parts ''have hexagonal shoulders with spikes protruding towards the back. The fact that the whole ''Arm Parts ''are molded with small diamond-like spikes allude to resembling the scales of a crocodile. There are also yellow stripes meant to indicate the division of fingers on a crocodile's front legs. Stud Parts This B-Daman has tealish colored Stud parts. Leg Parts Loading=Diles has its ''Leg Parts ''with purple and yellow designs towards its sides and spikes across the top. Like the Arm Parts, there are yellow stripes to indicate the division of claws. Due to the design of the Loading Core, these legs are actually attached much more forward than one would normally expect on a core. Core Part: Loading In addition to two Hold Parts, this ''Core Part ''has a gimmick where the user can load marbles from the bottom, using a special slot. Due to the way the Loading Core is designed, the ''Leg Part ''is mounted in front of that slot. Other Versions *'Thunder Diles''' - A green recolor of Lightning Diles with red Stud Parts, Hold Parts, and bottom-loading slot. Despite being advertised as a Power-Type, it still retains the Loading Core. B-Daman Crossfire (anime) Lightning Diles first appears in Episode 22 under Alba's ownership when Sumi shows the WBMA a video about Diles' B-Animal saving a group of tourists from a floating log. In this video, Alba is shown as a silhouette using Diles while wearing the crocodile mask he usually wears on his shoulder. The WBMA does not remember registering an alligator B-Animal in their database, so Samuru's father quickly deduces that Diles was actually a B-Daman from ancient times. When Riki and his friends enter the cavern hidden in the mountain within South Town, they are confronted by Alba and Diles, whose strength without any Tune-Up Gear can move the door guarding the ancient ruins. As Riki and his friends progress within the mountains, Alba explains that Lightning Diles is actually a modernized version of the one of the original B-Daman from ancient times, and that his B-Animal allows him to speak as well. Gallery Toyline Loading=Diles' Box.jpg|Japanese packaging LDLG.jpg|Lightning Diles' bottom-loading gimmick. KeithStrife_LoadingDiles.JPG ThunderDilesContents.png ThunderDilesPackaging.png LightningDilesVsStrikeDravise2-PackContents.png Anime Lightning Diles.jpg|Lightning Diles animation model Trivia *The stickers on the Hasbro and Takara version are identical, while Hasbro only misses the yellow claw stickers. *Diles' name is derived from "croco'diles'". *Alba loads Diles by tossing the marbles into the air and catching them using its bottom-loading gimmick, contrary to how it is used in real-life where the gimmick works on the ground. **This gimmick was actually first introduced in the early days of the Super B-Daman toyline. **This gimmick was also used by Gill Scorpion from the Battle B-Daman series. *Even though Diles' B-Animal is not a Legendary Dragon, it did not get absorbed by Smash=Dragold when the Golden Dragon used the B-Crystal. *Lightning Diles is voiced by Michael Sorich in the English dub. Category:B-Daman Crossfire Category:Rapid Fire Type Category:B-Damans